The New Queen
by Poppy67
Summary: Guinevere gets some much desired training.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Gaius, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine portrayed in the BBC series Merlin. I in no way claim to own them.

Merlin found the Queen in her favorite hiding place, looking out the stained-glass window at Arthur and his men training on the field below.

"Oh No, Merlin said softly so as not to frighten Gwen, it's very strange this window-pane still hasn't been replaced."

"Hmmm?" Gwen responded as if far away in a dream.

"This window-pane…I've requested it be repaired three times now and yet I see it's still missing."

"Oh that…" Gwen answered again clearly not paying Merlin's words any mind.

"It's just that, it's weird that the pane is still missing as the work-men have reported to me each time that they'd fixed it."

"Strange…yeah…very strange…." Gwen flinched at a particularly close thrust at her husband by one of the newer knights.

"Well, I consider myself duly chastised my lady." Merlin said with deep reverence.

At these words Gwen felt herself being gently touched on the arm. She turned to see Harold, one of the builders who had been very helpful with her and the Kings refurbished quarters.

"Harold?"

"My Queen, Harold lightly bowed, Merlin here tells me that my workers have been lying to me about some of their finished work."

Guinevere finally giving her full attention to Merlin as well as to Harold tried to stop him from castigating his men.

"Oh no, please Harold…"

"No, it is I who must apologize. I didn't believe Merlin at first, Harold looked a bit chagrined in Merlin's direction, so I thought I would come and see for myself. I am so very sorry for this horrible situation. I've brought two of my best workers with me and we'll get this window-pane fixed in no time. Would my lady, mind if we set up our tools?"

"Uh, well, you see Harold…" Guinevere began trying to explain.

"Oh, no, Merlin chimed in; I don't think her ladyship would mind at all. It's time for two of her meetings anyway. We'll be moving along now. "

Merlin took hold of Guinevere's hand and lightly pulled her away from her window.

"Merlin," Gwen exclaimed in a rush just as they rounded the first corner.

"Now imagine my surprise Gwen, Merlin cut over her speaking, when Arthur rounded on me after the first time that pane was supposedly fixed."

"Oh," Guinevere breathed out as she looked at Merlin sheepishly.

"So, I thought I would be very good and I stayed and watched the workers securely fit the window-pane the second time. I was very proud of myself I have to tell you. I even went to Arthur and told him the work was done."

"Really…? Gwen asked with a giggle in her voice.

"Yes, really, and here, I see you, my Queen, using one of Arthur's knives to loosen the window-pane from its secure nest yet again."

"I'm sorry Merlin." Gwen reached up and planted a light kiss on Merlin's cheek.

"Oh, no, don't think you're going to get out of this so easily. Why have you been breaking that window-pane?"

Guinevere stopped as she neared the Throne room and turned to Merlin.

"Arthur promised me that he would give me some training once the kingdom was back in order and there was calm."

"Yeah, I remember him saying that." Merlin agreed.

"Well, Merlin, it's been seven months and still no training."

"Don't fret about that Gwen, I'm sure as soon as Arthur feels it's time, he will keep his promise."

"I don't know. I've asked him twice now; if he has my sword and he keeps saying Elyan is working on it. I try to get Elyan alone to ask and he avoids me. "

"Hmmm…"

"I've even gone into the smithy and I can't find the makings of a sword anywhere."

"I bet it's a surprise, Merlin interjected, you know how Arthur's been giving you all kind of gifts since the wedding. I'm sure he's saving the best for last."

"I hope so, Gwen said skeptically. I've been watching him train with the new knights ever since I discovered that broken pane. I only curse the day I mentioned it to Arthur."

"Mentioned what, you watching him train?"

"No, I stupidly told him I nearly cut my hand on that broken window-pane."

"Ahh, now I can understand why he wanted to take my head off the first time he thought it hadn't been repaired." said Merlin.

Guinevere let out a dramatic sigh and began walking into her first meeting of the day. She enjoyed meeting the people, as she was already friendly with most, but really, she wished she could be one of Arthur's new recruits learning how to properly use a sword and defend herself.

"Do you really think he'll train me Merlin?"

"Why is it so important? Morgana has been defeated."

"I know, but I fear that when next we are called upon that Arthur will spend more time worrying about my safety rather than the fight. I simply feel that if the castle is over-run again, that I should be able to properly defend myself."

"What are you talking about? Merlin pulled gently on Gwen's shoulder to stop her from once more entering the throne room. For someone who hasn't been raised since birth, with a sword in her hand, you do pretty darn well, my lady. I bet Arthur doesn't even feel you need training. He's seen you save my life and I couldn't stop talking about how you fought Morgana and scared her away."

"Oh shush, Gwen said with a smile, Morgana knocked the sword out of my hand and the roof saved me from being killed."

"Well, whatever you believe, I already think you are a great sword-woman, and I think, secretly so does Arthur."

"But…"

"Now, go on into your meeting, and I'll speak to Arthur this afternoon."

"Promise…?"

"Yes, promise, that is, if you promise not to break that window-pane again. I think Harold and Arthur will have my head if it's not properly in place the next time they see it."

"I promise." Gwen said with a smile and renewed energy as she set about her afternoon of meetings.

"We've gone over this before Merlin. I've spoken with Guinevere and as soon as I'm able, I will devote some time to her tra…"Arthur stopped speaking in mid-sentence as he saw Gwaine approaching.

"Hello boys, what cha talking about?"

"I happen to be your King…"

"Oh God, what's got you in such a bad mood? King."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine, but before he could gesture to Merlin to keep quiet…

"I'm reminding Arthur of his promise."

"Promise…? Gwaine immediately asked. What Promise is that?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." answered Arthur.

"Sounds pretty intriguing..." Gwaine said speaking directly to Merlin.

"It's not. I see your recruits are patiently waiting for you Gwaine, best not keep them any longer than usual." replied Arthur instead.

"Arthur promised Gwen some training."

Merlin knew immediately that this was not the right thing to say as Arthur smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey…"

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I accidently hit you Merlin?"

"Was no accident about it," Gwaine spoke up.

"You just get to training your men Gwaine or I'll accidently hit you as well." Arthur said as he picked up his armor and stomped off back into the castle.

"Sorry about that Merlin. I would have caught him but he's pretty quick if I say so myself."

Rubbing the back of his head, Merlin said, "Yeah, I would have gotten out of the way as well had I seen him raising his hand. He usually misses on purpose nowadays, but I guess he's still a bit sensitive when it comes to his treatment of Gwen before the battle.

"Well, why doesn't he simply train her?"

"I don't know. He's seen her fight. He knows she can defend herself and others, if I'm honest, but here lately he's been a bit over-protective of her."

"Well, if he doesn't train her, I will…"

"Ummm, Gwaine, I don't think you should get involved." Merlin said.

Gwaine laughed as he walked over to his men.

"Don't worry Merlin. It'll be our little secret."

"Oh God, Merlin said as he watched Gwaine walk away, that's what I was afraid of."

After all this time, Merlin laughed to himself at how Gwaine still loved to be a thorn in Arthur's side.

Arthur tried the rest of the afternoon to get some alone time with Guinevere, but he found himself in three very long impromptu meetings and was told that she didn't finish her meetings until just before supper herself. As he entered the dining hall, he cursed under his breath because tonight they were hosting the Knights, which is something they did once a month to welcome the new recruits. As if that wasn't unfortunate enough, he saw that Gwaine had gotten to Guinevere's side first, and was talking and laughing away at what probably was some nonsensical flirting.

"Sire?"

"Not now Merlin…" Arthur answered without once taking his eyes off Guinevere. She was looking especially lovely tonight, very luscious and happy. Arthur could just imagine the sorts of things Gwaine was telling her as she couldn't hide the blush on her face. Arthur began smiling himself when he heard her giggle. Oh, yes, he thought maliciously, he'd give Gwaine a real work-out tomorrow.

"Sire!"

Arthur whipped his head around to Merlin's voice.

"Yes…" he was just about to bark and ask Merlin what he wanted but then noticed two tall, skinny, and nervous looking lads, he held his tongue.

"Ah, yes Sire, I wanted to introduce you to two of your new recruits, Sir Bradwen, and Sir Iwan, cousins come to train under Sir Percival."

"Good to meet you both, Arthur said very solemnly. I will write a letter to your fathers thanking them for allowing you to come to Camelot to train."

There was a time in the past when Merlin would have been made to do the deed, but not anymore. After defeating Morgana, Agravaine, and Helios, Arthur was a very much changed man, and he took his duties as King even more seriously than he ever had. He believed in personally writing to all the families who allowed their sons to train, thanking them for their allegiance if ever Camelot needed to call for aid and assistance. These two young men may not look like much tonight, but after a few weeks of training they would be ready to defend against any foe.

"Thank you Sire" Sir Bradwen and Sir Iwan said breathlessly in unison as they were led away from Arthur and to their seats at the table.

"So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow as early as the birdsong, my Lady." Gwaine who had noticed Arthur arriving at his wife's elbow, kissed Gwen's hand and bowed before he went off to his own table.

"Finally" Arthur said against Gwen's neck as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"My words exactly Sire." Gwen replied as she gave her husband a quick kiss and caressed his cheek. "Thank you." she said as she looked him deeply in his eyes.

"No, thank you." Arthur responded as he began to go in for another hug.

"Thank me? For What…?" Guinevere asked confused.

"I don't know, Arthur responded with a smile, everything."

Guinevere stepped out of her husband's embrace and raised her eyebrow now smiling as well.

"You're thanking me for everything" she said slowly.

"Yes, I love you and I'm thanking you. Why are you thanking me?" Arthur asked.

Guinevere shook her head and giggled this time at her husband.

"I'm thanking you for allowing Gwaine some time in his schedule to give me lessons, seeing as you're so busy."

Before Arthur could reply, both he and Gwen were interrupted by several new recruits who were pushed into their space on very knobby knees to greet their hosts the King and Queen.

As with all of these suppers, there was lots of noise of the laughter variety. It was Guinevere's idea to have these monthly functions as a way of meeting the Lords and Ladies from around the kingdom as well as giving the new recruits a night of fun before the hard training began. Many of the recruits were surprised to learn their Queen was the daughter of a Blacksmith, although their parents were surely aware, but they were always happy to speak to her as she knew more about their armor and swords then many of them did.

Had Gwaine not been aware of whom he was training the very next morning, he could have mistaken the fully armored young knight for one of the recruits when it was actually Gwen, the Queen herself, over-dressed and very eager.

"Good Morning" Gwaine said aloud, as Gwen came towards him tripping somewhat on the dewy grass.

"Good Morning Gwaine" came a muffled but happy sounding reply.

"Gwen, why do you have on that helmet? You can barely see. That's the last thing I need is your over-protective husband coming at me with that shiny new sword of his."

"Oh, Gwen giggled. I thought I'd wear all this in case anyone saw me. I thought if they thought I was one of the soldiers they wouldn't worry."

"I can barely hear you lamb. Let's just take this helmet off and then we can see about the rest of this gear."

Gwaine removed Gwen's helmet and just as he suspected, she was very bright-eyed and smiling from ear to ear. He thanked the heavens that he didn't indulge in any ale last night, and could meet her enthusiasm with more than a pounding head and queasy stomach.

"Where in the world did you get these voiders and this chain-mail? I'm surprised it fits you, but it's got to be awfully heavy."

"Arthur had me fitted and Elyan made it for me months ago. I thought they were just indulging me until I saw them last night, laying on the table beside the bed. I wanted to thank Arthur, but I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow."

Gwaine stepped back and surreptitiously glanced in the direction of the castle. As he didn't see a fuming Arthur barreling across the rise, he thought this was as good a time as any to begin. "Well, all ready for our first day of training?"

"Yes, I think that's obvious." Gwen said as she pulled out her personalized sword. It wasn't as long or heavy as the men's swords, but certainly just as sharp and just as lethal.

As Gwen had already fought in one war and saved all of their lives fighting against the Lamia using a much larger sword and the fact that she grew up in a Smithy while her father made the King's armor, she and Gwaine didn't have to waste days going over what item of armor was what and its uses. They instead concentrated on the proper stance for a person of Gwen's size and height to achieve the maximum thrust when striking an opponent. Gwaine began circling Gwen striking her lightly with his sword.

"Defend." Gwaine yelled loudly.

Gwen couldn't believe this was finally happening. She had several times this morning had to stop her perpetual smiling. Gwaine was taking her training very seriously and she wanted to show him as much respect as he was showing her. Even-though he was calling out what position he was going to strike her from, she was taken off guard and off her feet on a few occasions.

"I'm coming from your right." Gwaine's sword swooped down on her right side, not as fast as it could and not as properly aimed, but Gwen knew to pay attention and pull her sword under his to knock his out of his hand or to swing to her left to meet his so that she could try and push him and his sword out of her space.

"Is that panting I hear? Gwaine needled Gwen. Don't tell me the mighty warrior Queen Guinevere Pendragon is tired. Maybe she's a bit sleepy and would like to get back into her fluffy bed with her handsome husband."

Although Gwen had been wishing all morning for a nice warm soaking bath, and she wouldn't have minded still being in bed laying on her husband's chest with his strong arms around her, suddenly she let out a very loud growl, well for her that is, raised up her sword, and rushed towards Gwaine with menace in her eyes.

"Defend!" she screamed.

Gwen had taken Gwaine so much by surprise that he reacted instinctively and mistakenly let her have more force in his blow then he meant. Gwen lifted from her feet and flew back and hit the hard unforgiving ground. To say she had the wind knocked out her would be an understatement.

"PROTECT YOUR QUEEN!"

Both Gwen and Gwaine knew the sound of that voice and both let out their own agonized, "Oh No."

Arthur had been watching their training almost since the beginning. It was only after Gwen had landed on the ground a few times that he thought he'd better put an end to it. Just as she landed on the ground this last time Elyan and his group of young Knights were passing, and he couldn't resist calling out the order. He knew Gwen would be furious with him but he loved the thought of putting some much needed fear into Gwaine. The recruits saw their Queen clearly as her helmet had flown off as she went sailing in the air. To a man, they without haste at their King's voice, went running down the hill, surrounded their Queen, and held their swords at Gwaine.

"My Lady" a young Knight reached his hand down for Gwen to take hold.

Gwen was so embarrassed, not only because she was sprawled on the ground like a rag doll, but several pieces of the rags she was using for padding were sprawled beside her.

Gathering what little breath she had, Gwen was able to greet her Knight, as she made a point to memorize each of the recruit's names by speaking to them on a daily basis. Gwen was very proud of herself for remembering this young man's name despite the fact that she was literally seeing three of him.

"Thank you Sir Anwil."

"Put your swords down boys. Gwaine entreated, as you can see the Queen lives."

"I tell them when they can put their swords down." Arthur said as he made his way into the circle and checked out Gwen for him-self.

Merlin walked over to Gwaine and patted him on the back. He wanted to have a hearty laugh with his friend but the ferocious looking recruits held their positions in deadly silence, with their swords still pointed directly at Gwaine's body and face.

Elyan and a few of the recruits had retrieved Gwen's helmet, her sword and all the rags littering the field from her morning's work-out. Guinevere would have protested the stopping of her training but she looked into Arthur's eyes and saw his anger as he rubbed a bruise on her cheek.

"I think you've had enough training for one day Guinevere." Arthur said quietly.

Gwen knew she'd lost any argument, when she looked into Arthur's eyes but even more so when she heard the sound of her full name from his tense and pursed lips.

"I think you're right my love. I could do with a long hot bath."

Gwen tried her best not to limp as she and Arthur made their way back up the hill, followed by the helpful knights. At the top, they could hear Gwaine cursing at the young soldiers who still had not lowered their swords.

"Arthur, Gwen said, he did have your permission to train me."

"He didn't have my permission and he certainly didn't have my permission to land you on your back-side as if you were a full-grown man."

"He didn't have your permission to train me?"

"No."

"Last night at the banquet…"

"No, Guinevere, I was going to train you once you got your armor and once I had more time in my schedule."

"Well, be that as it may, Gwen said chagrined, I think all of us have had enough fun for one day."

Arthur looked petulantly at Gwen, but finally turned around to the ridiculous scene and yelled out "Dis-Engage!"

Only then did Elyan and Merlin begin laughing as they hugged a humbled Gwaine.

Soaking in a warm bath with her husband massaging all of her aches and pains, Gwen apologized to Arthur for her impatience.

"Guinevere, you should know, when I tell you that I'm going to do something…"

"I know Arthur, my sweet, it won't happen again."

Arthur stopped speaking as Gwen's head flopped forward, she was fast asleep. He wasn't surprised as what with her getting up even earlier than she normally did; training like a true warrior, and now the warm bath and his massaging, it was all too much for her.

Even knowing how tired and hurt the training had made Gwen, Arthur knew once she healed, that she would be raring to get back on the field for more.

Arthur picked up his wife, dried her off and laid her in bed.

"Owwww…"

"Ahhhh finally awake I see." Arthur said from the table he had been working at all morning.

"Arthur, Gwen cried out, I hurt so much."

"Oh, really, I wonder why?"

"Arthur"

Arthur got back into bed and Gwen immediately snuggled into his chest for a hug.

"Imagine if you were in the barracks with the other young recruits. I cried that night after my first day of training."

"You did not." Said a muffled voiced Gwen.

"Yes, I did. I was twelve and I hurt just about as much as you're hurting now. Only I wasn't able to come and sleep in my warm bed. We were ordered to stay out in the stables with our horses. I can remember very clearly burying my head in a thick mane and letting the tears roll."

"Owww, you're not going to send me to the stables are you?"

"I should, Arthur said as he rubbed Gwen's back. You know being a soldier doesn't only involve carrying a sword and dressing in form fitted chain-mail. I take your desire very seriously Guinevere, but I wanted to be the one to train you."

"I'm sorry," Gwen reached up and pecked Arthur on the lips.

"Owww, Gwen buried her head back into his chest, even my lips hurt."

"One more hour in bed and then you'll join us all for a nice and hearty lunch. Many of the young guys were as proud as your husband with your display yesterday. I've had several requests as to your presence at breakfast this morning."

"Awww, really?"

"Yes, really, but if you're hurting too much and can't make it out of bed…"

"No, I can make it out of bed." Guinevere spoke up with more vigor in her voice.

"Good, Gwaine has been pestering me about how you're feeling ever since last night."

"What did you tell him?" Gwen asked with some trepidation.

"I told him that you have bruises all over your body and that I'm not happy."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Oh. Now try to get a bit more rest, and I'll wake you up in another hour."

Another hour turned into four, supper was delayed but no one cared as they all cheered once they saw their Queen slowly walking into the dining hall. Arthur allowed several of the young knights to escort Gwen to her chair as young Sir Anwil lead the hall in three cheers of hooray. Gaius tried his best to gently shoo the young men away so Gwen wouldn't become over-tired and Merlin wondered if he should secretly perform a healing spell on her to take away all the aches and pains, but decided not too as it would be too suspicious for her to be aching one moment and feeling fine the next.

Out of the corner of Gwen's eye she could see Gwaine and she motioned him over. The room quietened down as Gwen asked the hall to raise their cups to the best trainer, aside from her husband the King, Sir Gwaine.

Although Gwaine would never acknowledge this in public, he was very happy to see Arthur raise his cup along with everyone else. He lightly kissed the Queen on her cheek and bowed to the room before grabbing the largest cup of ale as he hadn't had a drink all day.

The End

LOL it ends weirdly I think and honestly the story got away from me some-what, but I tried to bring it back in balance. Gwaine is my favorite Knight, aside from Arthur, and I very much wanted to write a fic where his friendship with Guinevere is re-established as Ep 4.09 separated Gwen from all the people who once openly held her so dear. I'm sorry also about switching from Guinevere to Gwen so often but I think we all know it's the same person.

:-D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Gwaine, and George portrayed in the BBC series Merlin. I in no way claim to own them.

"Gwaine, whafp are to talkin abou…?" Gwen's muffled voice squeezed its way out from the edges of her shiny helmet.

"Gwen, will you please take that off, I can barely understand you."

"I asked, Gwen responded as she removed her helmet, what are you on about? It's only been a week since I last saw you; I'm here for my new lesson."

Gwaine turned back to look at his Queen. Guinevere dressed once again from head to foot in her specially made armor and wearing her usual radiant smile. He hated to have to sever their trainings but he thought it was best after what happened on their first day a week ago.

"You see, I don't think Arthur intends for you to…"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, the King? Your incredibly over-protective husband…"

"Arthur's fine with my training."

"Has he seen you today?"

"No."

"Does he know you are requesting a new lesson today?"

"No…But…"

"But, what…? After you were barely able to walk, I was lucky not to have ended up in the stocks. You know he hasn't given me permission to train you."

"Well, that was your fault wasn't it? You shouldn't have pretended."

"This is exactly why we shouldn't train today. I still don't have his permission."

"I know Arthur wants to be the one to train me, but I'm just afraid he won't be as hard on me as I need a trainer to be. I thought that while he has meetings all day with some of the other council, that it would be best for us to get a few strikes in."

"Well, that does sound good, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Oh, Gwaine when did you become so afraid? I thought of all the Knights, you were the bravest."

Gwaine laughed as he carefully placed his cross-bow back on its hangings.

"You're not going to change my mind little lady. I think you'd better march back to your quarters and get back into one of those pretty dresses Arthur likes you to wear."

Guinevere fumed as Gwaine's words struck a nerve. She wasn't just a show Queen, Arthur knew that, and Gwaine knew it as well. She was so angry with him and she couldn't prevent herself from lashing out with unkind words.

"And I think, Guinevere began with her voice rising, you'd better return those feathers you're wearing to the chicken you stole them from."

"Guinevere…!"

Both Arthur and Gwaine shouted her name at the same time. Guinevere unfolded her arms and Gwaine jumped as they both turned to the stairs to find an unsmiling Arthur.

"Gwaine, I think you have some men looking for you out on the field."

"Arthur, it's not what it looks like." Gwaine said as he immediately began moving to the stairs to leave. He was even more shocked to see Gwen stick her tongue out at him as he made his way past her.

"You just let me be the judge of what it looks like Gwaine." Arthur said as he stood aside to let Gwaine pass.

Silence descended on the room as Arthur made his way down the last few steps into the armory.

"Well Guinevere, is this not what it looks like?"

"I don't know Arthur, Gwen said still a bit angry, what does it look like?"

"Well, alright, I'll have a crack at it, since you're so kind. It looks like you're dressed for training without me."

"You mean, without asking your permission." Gwen's arms tightened once again around her waist.

"No, I mean, I thought we agreed that I would train you, not Gwaine." Arthur said softly as he stood in front of Gwen.

Gwen felt immediately chagrined. She unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Arthur's waist.

"I know my love, but I just thought it would probably be best to continue seeing Gwaine for a bit of help, in case you were too afraid to train me like one of the recruits."

Arthur stood back so that he could see Gwen's face once again. He caressed her cheek as he looked deeply into her eyes. Only after a few moments did he smile as if he had just come up with a perfect plan.

"Oh no, there's no need to concern yourself there my heart, I plan on being as vigorous with your training as with any of the others. I would never disrespect you by going easy on you."

"Oh, no?"

"No, and you should never have feared as much."

"Oh, well, good then. I'm ready for more training now."

"I can't now, of course, I do have meetings, but we shall begin tomorrow morning."

Arthur leaned down and kissed Gwen on the cheek he had been caressing. He lead Gwen up the stairs and back onto the 2nd landing, where he saw George, the man-servant turned Gwen's secretary, waiting for her. Just as he departed from her, he told her not to worry, that he would wake her up.

George smiled at Gwen. He was very happy she hadn't gotten a smudge on her armor. He'd spent two days polishing it, and was very surprised when she said she would be wearing it again.

"He's going to wake me up. Arthur's never gotten up before me a day in his life." Gwen said a bit incredulously and just loud enough for only George to hear. She gave George her helmet and sword and jangled back to their bed-room. She wasn't as careful not to make noise as she had been earlier.

"George, what time do you get up in the mornings?" asked Gwen.

"Well, two hours before the cock rises…"

George abruptly stopped speaking and turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh, I mean, two hours before the rooster crows naturally."

Gwen tried her best to hide her smile. She couldn't wait to tell Merlin about this little gaffe of Georges.

"No, I know what you mean George. Gwen responded innocently. That's the same time I used to get up as well. How about tomorrow, you wake me up after you're dressed. Ok?"

"Um, ok, but didn't I just hear King Arthur say he would wake you?"

"You did and that's exactly why I want you to wake me up instead. The King has just reminded me that I've let this new station in life go to my head. There was a time when he never saw me without my hair brushed, but these last few months, waking up in that fluffy bed, Arthur not only gets up before me but he's dressed and breaking his fast as well."

"And that's a bad thing?" George still sounded a bit confused.

"Oh yes George, that's a very bad thing."

Guinevere flopped on said fluffy mattress and raised her legs one by one for George to help her off with her boots. As much as she loved this new chain-mail, she couldn't understand how Arthur walked around in it all day long. Not only that, but he and the Knights were always riding on patrol in full armor. As soon as she was helped out of her dressing, she imagined that she felt as light as a baby bird.

"I'm going to show Arthur that I've not been made soft by my new title. I'm going to be dressed in all my armor and I'll be the one waking him up out of his sleep."

The next morning arrived and as George spritely made his way up the stairs to his mistress' bed-chamber, he bumped into a very sleepy and disgruntled sounding Merlin.

"Good Morning Merlin, said a surprised George. What has you up so early?"

"Not what, but whom…?"

"The King?"

"Yes, his royal pr…ummm, Yes." Merlin stopped himself before he could finish that word. Arthur hardly ever needed his help getting into his chain-mail since he'd been married to Gwen, but yesterday strangely he asked Merlin if he could wake up especially early and help him get dressed. Down the hall, both men could hear voices coming out of Arthur and Gwen's bed-chamber.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Arthur replied.

"I'm going to help you get dressed of course." Gwen responded.

"I told you, I was going to wake you up yesterday."

"Oh, no you don't…"

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Merlin, George, and the two knights standing guard at the door were all listening to this exchange between Arthur and Gwen. It wasn't arguing as neither were raising their voices in anger, but there was definitely something going on between the two. Merlin as the one in the most senior position between George and the Guards decided he'd brave the lion's den and knocked on the bedroom door.

Both voices stopped as Arthur yelled out, "Come."

Gwen was dressed in all but her armor as Arthur was stood with nothing but his trousers on.

"Ah Merlin, will you talk some sense into this woman?"

"Well, I would…" Merlin began.

"I'm sorry, but if anyone is going to talk sense into that woman, it'll be me." George responded and promptly turned red as soon as the words left his mouth.

Guinevere and Merlin looked at one another and laughed.

Arthur turned to George and with deadly calm in his voice said, "Excuse me?"

"I…I….well, I didn't mean…"

"Oh you leave him alone Arthur." Gwen said as she went to stand next to George.

"No, I didn't mean…" George tried again.

"Oh calm down George, I'll not have your head…Arthur said to a now pinkish George…this time."

"Will one of you please tell me what is going on here? Merlin spoke up.

"Merlin, what are you doing here anyway at this hour?" Gwen asked.

"I asked him here." Arthur said as he raised his brow at Merlin hoping he would keep his mouth quiet.

"You're husband asked me to wake up at this god forsaken hour, rush to your room before you got up, get him dressed chain-mail, voiders, hauberk and all, all so he could show you how a real knight is always up before his trainer, ready and polished, blah, blah, blah." Merlin said as he sat down at the table.

George looked at the King quizzically as he was making all kinds of funny faces at Merlin as well as shaking his balled fist.

"And once again Merlin, you've failed to follow my orders. Surprise…Surprise." Arthur said as he began allowing Gwen to dress him as she was pushing him behind the divider and handing him his shirt.

"Well, I didn't know this was a competition now did I?" Merlin said grumpily.

"It's not a competition." Gwen quickly replied.

"Oh, it's not, then why are you fully dressed ordering George to get up earlier than the geese?" Arthur said as he was struggling into his shirt.

"Calm down Arthur, or you'll rip it."

"I used to tell him that all the time Gwen when he was fussing." Merlin said as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"And stop eating my fruit!" Arthur yelled from behind the screen.

Gwen smiled as she shook her head at Merlin who was making funny faces at Arthur while he was still safely behind the divider.

"Have a seat George, while I finish getting the King dressed." Gwen said sweetly to a still pink and standing George.

"Yes George, came Arthur's loud voice again, please have a seat. Join Merlin as your charge is already dressed and bright-eyed."

"Arthur, Gwen admonished, stop acting like a baby. You're scaring George."

Once George was seated, Gwen smiled at him again and Merlin handed him a grape. George would never presume to eat any of his mistress' food, but Gwen encouraged him to take it as she popped back behind the divider with Arthur's belt and sword.

"See, happy now, you're all dressed, and before me."

"Well, Arthur said sweetly, it's not a competition after all."

George quickly got up from the table and made his way to Gwen's armor. He could finally do what it was he came up here to do and that was to dress his lady.

"To think, I used to be that dedicated." Merlin said.

Arthur choked on his water and Merlin had to repeatedly knock him on the back as Arthur was threatening to turn blue.

Just a few moments later, George stepped back and smiled at Gwen as she slipped her sword into her belt holder. Gwen would put on her helmet once she was out on the field as she had so little peripheral vision trying to walk with it on.

"Perfect. You look beautiful as usual." Merlin said as he swiped three more grapes as he sat back down.

"Wait a moment. Actually, your outfit isn't complete until you have the one piece I've been saving for this day. You won't actually need your sword. George, if you would kindly remove the Queen's belt and sword"

"Arthur, what do you mean?" Gwen asked as George did just as the King commanded.

Arthur went to his bureau and pulled out two leather-bound boxes. He took them over to the table and gently laid them down.

"These are for you my Queen."

Gwen smiled as she quickly made her way to the table. She ran her hands lightly over the leather covering and smiled quizzically back at Arthur.

"What are they?" Gwen asked in a hushed voice.

"Don't be afraid. They are definitely a gift which I hope you will appreciate."

Guinevere opened up the first box and found within a beautifully carved Bow, and she opened the second box to find about 50 very sharp and feathered arrows.

"Ooh…they're both so beautiful." Gwen gasped.

"Guinevere, I know you have heart set on training with a sword, but I think you are more than perfectly adequate using a sword. I think you can defend yourself, as you have proved in the past, just as well as any of my Knights and definitely more than any of these new recruits. I would like you to learn archery as my wall could always use an accurate marks-man to protect it."

Guinevere dropped her Bow and jumped into Arthur's arms. Arthur didn't have time to brace himself and with the combined weight of both their chain-mail, they both went toppling to the floor. Merlin and George had to untangle the laughing monarchs as one of Arthur's loose rings caught one of Gwen's more firm rings and they lay on the floor laughing while they were stuck together.

Guinevere, now more properly dressed in only her thick under-coat, trousers, boots, leather pads on her elbows, and leather gloves, passed a bemused Gwaine as she, Arthur, Merlin and George made their way past all the new recruits clanging their swords together. The little group continued to the North hill where various items big and small were set out in the field at varying distances. Arthur instructed her how to properly hold her bow and helped her to pull the string firmly to her face before he would allow her to use one of her arrows. Merlin and George were there to retrieve her arrows as well as cheer her on. She thought the entire morning would pass before she got to shoot the now thawed chicken, which was the closest item to her.

On only her tenth try…success.

"Yipee, I shot it. I shot it." Gwen screamed.

"Great job Guinevere. I knew this was the skill for you."

Guinevere had the best day of her young married life and within two weeks she was regularly hitting with great accuracy, the farthest items in the field.

She couldn't wait until she had some moving targets…

The End

Maybe some of you will get my reference to moving targets if you think back to Series 1 Eppy 1 when Arthur's first manservant was made to be just that to Merlin and Gwen's horror. I never saw the error in Arthur's behavior to tell you the truth. :-D

Thank you guys so much for reading my story, or reviewing, or both. I truly appreciate it. Hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Gaius, George, and Gwaine portrayed in the BBC series Merlin. I in no way claim to own them.

It has been nearly two months since Gwen had her training with Gwaine. She learned that because Gwaine hadn't given her the proper stretching nor taught her the proper stances and hadn't had her dress properly for all the hits and falls she would take that that was the reason as to why she was in so much pain. Arthur on the other hand was a very good and thorough teacher. Regardless of how fast she thought she was learning or how much she wanted to skip in order to feel the burst of air against the side of her face as her arrow leapt off her strings, Arthur made certain that the necessary routine was followed. She had training twice a week with Arthur. This was really a huge deal, because his time was so limited. He had his Kingly duties, meeting various council members through-out the day, training himself and his Knights, as well as going out on patrol. Guinevere also had limited time in her schedule, after moving into the castle and having the opportunity to have three baths a week, she was really involved in the kingdom's initiative to have more wells dug and more fresh water available to their people for drinking of course, but for weekly or bi-weekly baths. Guinevere also took over all the judging contests so that Arthur would now only need to be present for the Finals, and they each made it a priority with the help of Merlin and George to have plenty of time for one another in the morning and at the end of the day. Guinevere and Arthur led a very active and robust kingdom of which their people were very proud.

Stepping out of her hot bath that one of her lady-maids had prepared, Gwen laid face down on the long high table Arthur had brought into their room. He always stretched with her before her archery lessons had begun, and he insisted that it was also very important for her to be stretched after her hard-work at the end of each day. She loved this part of the training actually. She was surprised to learn that Arthur and all the Knights got this type of rub-down every-day after practice. Of course, they didn't have rose-petals in their bathing water, which was actually the lake, but still a refreshing dip in the water before a vigorous massage was the order of everyday for all the training people, now including herself.

"What area are you feeling most tense?" Arthur asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"My shoulders, neck, arms, legs…"

Arthur laughed.

"So every-where, but really what's aching the most."

"Ok, my neck and shoulders."

Both Guinevere and Arthur loved each other's hands. There were many things about them that actually matched up perfectly, one of them being that they both have big hands with long tapered fingers. Guinevere especially loved Arthur's hands and she especially loved his hands rubbing the muscles of her body.

"All done." Arthur said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Huh? We've just begun." Gwen sleepily exclaimed.

"What? I've been giving you the rub down of a life-time and you promptly fell asleep through most of it."

"Oh, sorry, Gwen laughed, I think I did."

"Well, that's alright, it's time for bed anyway." Arthur said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Arthur, do you fall asleep after your rub-down?"

"Um, No, if you had Cedric applying all his weight and muscle to pulling out all the kinks of a day's work-out, you'd not be falling asleep yourself. Sometimes you feel so energized that you think nothing of another four hours on horse patrol."

"That's how I feel actually, energized but sleepy."

"Well, I'm glad you're awake actually. I needed to tell you at our next training session, I'll be bringing a special person to meet with you."

"Oh, who might that be?"

"Sir Aeddan."

"Arthur, No, are you serious? He wants to see me?" Gwen asked barely containing her excitement.

"Yes, I think it's time you two met and perhaps you can show him what you've learned, and he can determine if he'd like you to join his men."

"OHHHHHH ARTHURRRRRRRR...! Guinevere shouted so loudly that the night guards knocked on the door and asked if all was well.

Arthur assured the guards and Gwen as he was being tightly hugged.

"Yes, really Guinevere, I've told you many times of just how proud I am of your progress. I do believe you are serious about this skill and that you'd like to learn even more than I can properly teach you, then it's the head of the Archers that you need to meet. Sir Aeddan wishes to see what it is you can actually do, and I will leave it up to him if he will allow you to join his team for patrol twice a week. The same time we would be training you can properly spend with the other archers and really see what it takes to protect our wall."

"No more training with you?"

"Well, I'll be at the first meeting sure, but believe me, once you meet all the other archers, you'll just think of me as a tag along."

"No, I'd never do that."

"Really…?" Arthur imitated his wife.

"Really… Now, I truly am tired" Gwen let out what definitely sounded like the most false yawn.

"Umm Hmmm, I think you just like laying on your husband's chest and sneakily getting a softer rub-down later."

"Well, that too…" Guinevere smiled at her husband as she motioned for him to join her in bed.

Three days later, Gwen, in full armor, and her small team of Arthur, Merlin and George met out on the north hill and began to stretch. Gwen had begun training in her chain-mail about a month ago. Arthur had instructed George how to dislodge her sleeves from her suit so that she could properly lift her arms when raising her bow and arrow. The first time she walked across the field, Percival couldn't help calling out her name and flexing his muscle in camaraderie. He received many slaps on the back as he was told that now he wasn't the only one who could show their muscles. Of course, Gwen still wore her thick under-coat and her muscles were hugely smaller than Percival, but that didn't stop her from flexing her arm right back at him to the cheers of his recruits.

"Arthur…" said a masculine voice.

Both Gwen and Arthur stood and turned to the firm voice calling Arthur's name. Sir Aeddan, a very trim and fit man of 50 or so stood before the monarchs with a light smile upon his face. He was surprisingly accompanied by Gwaine. Sir Aeddan had been the leader of the castle's Archers, practically all of Uther's rein, and had known Arthur since he was a baby. Gwen had met him several times, but she hadn't been able to hold a full conversation with him. He was a very taciturn man. He was a friendly man, always had a smile on his face, but perhaps she thought, simply a bit shy.

"Aeddan, thanks for coming. How are you this morning?" Arthur asked one of his most loyal and senior Knights.

"Fine …fine. How are you this morning my Lady? Aeddan asked a smiling Gwen.

"Oh, I'm doing quite well, Sir Aeddan."

"No need for formality my Lady, Aeddan will do."

Merlin and George made their way back from setting out the targets and joined in the greetings.

"Well, Guinevere, Arthur here has been raving about your skills, and I thought it was high time I made my way over and determine for myself."

"That's really very kind of you…umm…Aeddan."

A silence fell over the group as Arthur smiled at Gwen, Gwen smiled at Arthur, then Arthur, raised his eye-brow and motioned with his head, and Gwen raised an eye-brow and looked at Arthur confused….

"Shall we begin?" Sir Aeddan cut through the silence with his request.

Merlin, George, and Arthur moved back so that Guinevere was clearly taken direction from Sir Aeddan.

Guinevere thought that she'd be able to show Aeddan her skills and then he would offer critique after the fact, but that wasn't the way this day went.

She took up her open stance and pulled her patch over her left-eye, placed an arrow in her strings and pulled back tightly with her right-arm, held firmly in place, and shot her first and closest target a thawed hare.

"Good…Good…I like your stance." Aeddan said.

Merlin and George had set out the usual 20 targets with the last being set 18 meters away.

Gwen went through her next ten targets hitting them clean as you please, but then she came into some trouble. She had three moving targets, well, not moving of their own accord, they were being pulled in all directions by Merlin, Gwaine, and George and she chased after them until she was able to hit them. Arthur told her it was best if she moved rather than the targets, as when the archers are on the wall, they may have to run from one end to the other to strike their advancing enemy. Gwaine was proving to be a real pest as he refused to let Gwen show off. She had to really concentrate on his target before she was able to knock it out.

"Run up to it now, don't let it get away. Move. Move. Move. That's it. Almost got it…oh, so close..." Sir Aeddan was really excited and couldn't help himself from calling out commands. Gwen began to wonder just how taciturn he trully was...

There was a time when she would waste arrow after arrow, but now, she was able to hit one straight away, the second after two tries and the last, which belonged to Gwaine, after four.

"Don't worry my Lady; I'm sure you could have got them in one if I wasn't here."

While Aeddan's voice was firm, one could tell that he was actually enjoying himself and trying to give encouragement.

One, could tell, but not Gwen. She began to be a bit discouraged unlike she ever felt when she was only being watched by Arthur. The next three stationary targets she missed and she couldn't help glancing back to Arthur, who gave her a smile and mouthed that she was doing great. Gwaine, Merlin and George all gave her smiles and thumbs up, but she still wasn't entirely convinced. She lined up her sight and hit two of her three cleanly once again, but while she did hit her farthest target the one that was set 18 meters away, it took her unusually seven arrows to do it.

Gwen took a few deep breaths and walked back to Arthur's side. She couldn't help feeling a bit dejected even-though all her friends had given her a hug.

"I'll see you Tuesday morning bright and early my Lady."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Sir Aeddan, had already begun walking away, but he turned back at Gwen's confused question.

"He said he would see you Tuesday next." Arthur spoke up as he gave Gwen a hug.

"But why…? I wasn't very good."

Gwen's head lifted completely as all four of her men began speaking at once.

"You weren't good?" Both Arthur and Merlin asked together.

"My Lady, how can you say such a thing?" George asked.

"No, you weren't good, said Gwaine, you were great."

"But I missed so many and I had to go back to the same ones over and over again and I…"

"And you made every one, Aeddan spoke up. Listen Guinevere, I can't truthfully tell you what I thought I was coming to witness today. I came out of curiosity and I came because my King asked me too."

"Arthur…" Gwen turned hurtful eyes to her husband.

"No, I don't mean it like that. Arthur praised you and your abilities with the voice of a warrior. Several of my men had walking past this hill and told me that they thought you had real talent. I came because I wanted to see for myself. Arthur told me after he began training you that you truly loved this new skill and that you were speaking of patrolling the wall a few days or nights a week with the other archers. I thought it was something you were doing just to pass the time. I've seen you judging three flower shows and putting ribbons on the fattest pig which then went off directly to be slaughtered. Who wouldn't be bored after that? I wasn't blaming you, but I thought that you couldn't be serious. My Queen, I thought, walking the wall and ready to defend this castle with her life, and the King allowing her to do it? Then I had a talk with Gaius one day and he reminded me, that you'd already done just that. My Queen fought in hand to hand combat with a sword against Morgana and her forces while we stood 50…60 meters away on the parapets firing arrows at all we could. My Queen has already defended this castle and this kingdom and if she wants to join the archers, she bloody well could, any day she'd like."

After making the longest speech Arthur had ever heard in his life, Sir Aeddan turned and walked down the hill as quick as he could and disappeared from sight. Everyone was speechless.

"Frumppp Frumppp Frumppp… Frumppppp….Frumppp Frumppp"

Merlin, George, Arthur and Gwen all turned and looked at Gwaine blowing his nose.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he was going to go and get all sentimental? Gwaine said as he wiped away what looked like tears in his eyes. I only came up here to have a bit of fun."

Gwaine gave Gwen a big hug which picked her off her feet. "You did good Princess…real good." He put Gwen down and left before he really did begin crying in earnest.

"Well, I don't mind saying Sir Aeddan put a catch in my throat as well." Merlin said.

"Yeah, I think that is the absolute longest speech I've ever heard him give." Arthur replied as he hugged Gwen.

Gwen looked around Arthur for George and didn't see him. She frowned as Merlin pointed her in the direction of the field. He was slowing retrieving targets and returning them to their sacks.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure that sack is going to be soggy with tears after he's done. I don't think he wanted you to see him in such a state."

"My quiet sweet George crying…? Gwen asked. I most certainly do want to see him in that state. Gwen gave her Bow and remaining arrows to Arthur and set out after George.

Merlin looked over at Arthur and Arthur raised his eyebrows back at Merlin.

"Awww, who am I kidding? I'd like to see him cry as well. Hey, Gwen wait up." Merlin yelled.

Arthur laughed. What a day he thought, if Gwaine wouldn't have made a spectacle, he would have been crying like a baby himself. He'd have to remember to be nice to Gwaine tonight at the banquet.

George abandoned the targets when he saw Merlin with his arm on Gwen's shoulder coming towards him. For some reason, as he wiped his sleeve across his face, he thought the best course of action was to run away.

The night's banquet was an impromptu affair. Arthur immediately notified the kitchen staff and sent out messengers that all who wanted to attend was invited. He had no way of knowing what decision Sir Aeddan would make, but this was a very momentous result and he felt Guinevere should be celebrated.

Hours later as Guinevere whispered to Arthur that she thought it was time for her to leave the party, Gaius stood up in the back of the room as she and Arthur neared.

"I was just leaving as well Guinevere. Arthur, you wouldn't mind if I escort Gwen back to your rooms would you?"

"No, of course I don't mind Giaus, although, I was leaving as well."

"No Arthur, you should stay a bit longer. Gwen said. I will stay awake until you come up."

Arthur kissed Gwen on the lips and whispered to the guards to begin withdrawing the ale. Arthur wanted the servants to be allowed to get to their homes as well sooner than later rather than staying up to tend to drunken Knights.

"Merlin told me how it all went today. Giaus said as he and Gwen made their way up to the second landing. I'm very proud of you Gwen."

"But, I haven't done anything yet Giaus. Really, I think Arthur shouldn't have caused such a stir."

"You've done more than you know."

"I know, I fought Morgana and saved the Kingdom all by myself apparently." Gwen said a bit sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't going to mention it." Giaus said as he smiled.

"Tuesday next, Sir Aeddan said I could join his men and begin training with them. I'm to patrol twice a week."

"Yes, that's what I heard. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel great about that. It's just what I've been working towards."

"Excuse me Gwen, but I've been watching you some tonight. I am not sensing that you are altogether happy. Why?"

Gwen stopped at a bench and she and Giaus sat down.

"I am happy. I…am …happy. You know Giaus, I'm really happy."

"What's troubling you Guinevere."

Gwen sighed.

"I feel so stupid to say this, but I've been married to Arthur and been his Queen for 9 months now, and I'm still not used to so many people praising everything I do, bowing to me, and swearing their fealty to me on and on. I sat at that table with Arthur and I can't tell you how many young Knights who I shared a laugh with only days ago, tell me that they would gladly fight alongside me to their last breath in order to protect the Kingdom."

"Ah, yes, that could be a bit over-whelming." Giaus hid his smile.

"Do you know how awkward it was to see grown men, battle-scarred warriors cry because I hit a dead rabbit with my arrow today?"

""Well, now, you see, in Gwaine's defense…" Giaus laughed as he tried to rush out the words...

"Even Arthur had tears in his eyes. Gwen stated incredulously. I was a bit embarrassed so I chased poor George until he was out of breath, and then when all I wanted to do was spend the evening quietly with my husband, I find he's ordered a full banquet and told the entirety of Camelot I passed a test."

"They're proud of you Gwen. We all are…"

"I know, but when I was training with Arthur, it was just us and I didn't have to worry about every-one's fealty. When I am with him, I can pretend even if they are speaking to me, that they really mean the words for him."

"No, they really mean the words for both of you. Now that I've spoken to you I think Arthur did the right thing in holding this banquet."

"But…"

"No believe me, it was the right thing to do, because now when you turn up for training, all the pledges of allegiance would have been sworn tonight. The young men will know that you are there as their equal not their better at least while you are training with them and walking the wall."

"I guess you're right." Gwen said grudgingly.

"No, I know I'm right. Now, you just go on into your room. I'm sure Arthur will be along soon."

Gaius smiled as he wandered back down the stairs. Goodness forbid Gwen find out he shed a tear himself when he heard what Sir Aeddan had said to her.

"My Lady..."

"Oh George, I'm sorry to be so late. I'm exhausted." Gwen flopped on the bed with her dress billowing all around her.

"Don't worry, I didn't mind at all."

"No, George, you go on to your quarters, once Arthur arrives, I'll have him help me undress."

"My Queen, George sounded mortified, I don't help you undress when you are in a dress."

"Oh, I'm sorry George, Gwen giggled, of course you don't. I'm just so tired, I don't know what I'm saying. Please feel free to leave and get some rest yourself.

"Ah…well…if you don't need me for anything…"

"George…?" Gwen asked with suspicion in her voice.

"My lady…?"

Guinevere raised herself up from the bed and searched George's face.

"George if you cry, I will get one of my arrows and shoot you in the leg."

"Uh…No, I'm not crying." George was quick to reassure his Queen.

"I can hear something's not right though. What's the matter with you? I just had a moan on Gaius' shoulder, so I guess it's only right you have a moan on mine. I promise. I'm too tired to string an arrow and injure you anyway."

"I guess you won't be needing my services anymore now that you've joined the Archery team." George said a bit hesitantly

"George, how can you think that, Gwen said as she jumped off the bed, I'll be needing you more than ever."

"You'll have all those new friends to talk to now that you're also a Knight."

"Sit down George." Gwen said as she motioned for George to sit at the table.

"Firstly, I'll only be a Knight two days out of the week. Secondly, I like talking with you no matter how many new friends I acquire. You, Merlin, Giaus, Arthur, and even Gwaine all keep me in hysterics. If I didn't have you all in my corner, I don't think I would survive. I've been so happy with all that you do for me. I can't imagine my every-day life without you."

"Well, I thought, I would go back to being a servant, that you would get a real secretary to handle your schedule for all your meetings and now your training with the knights."

"No way, you're not getting away from me that easy. I need you and I want you so that's that. You're staying with me if I have to tie a rope around you and carry you with me day and night."

"Guinevere, are you proposing marriage to George?" said a sweetly calm Arthur followed closely behind by a laughing Merlin.

"I don't know Arthur, said Merlin, it all sounded very lovely dovey to me."

"Merlin, you behave." said Gwen.

"George, you're stuck with us. You can't leave my wife's employ or she'll have me placed in the stocks. Besides, if she has my back, who's going to have her back? I already know that Guinevere has been practicing with you on using the bow and arrow, so you'll be training right along side her come Tuesday as well. Happy?"

"Well, I...I ..."

"George, I'm warning you, Gwen said as she yawned loudly, if you cry, you won't make it to next tuesday...next. Now will you both leave this room so I can finally have some alone time with my husband? Gwen wished she could have raised her voice but the yawning took the authority away.

"Come on George, I'll show you the shiny new armor Arthur's got you." Merlin said as he led a very quiet but emotional looking George from the room.

Tuesday came and both Gwen and George joined the ranks of the new recruits serving under Sir Aeddan. Arthur and Merlin were there to watch their first day. Gwen forbade her brother and any of the other Knights, Gaius, and especially Gwaine from attending. She was determined that this first day was going to be as normal as possible. Unfortunately, she had to be gentle with George when she told him that he would be bathing in the lake.

Two weeks later George joined Gwen along with six other knights in their first patrol. Gwen had progressed to hitting targets 45 meters away. She felt very confident and not at all bored walking the length and breathe of the castle's upper parameters. As the week progressed, she loved seeing Arthur and his Knights leave on horse-back on his patrol, and always waved to him as his patrol returned. Once she thought to shoot an arrow down at him but noticed Merlin vigorously waving his arms to stop her. Probably better not to do that in case the archers riding with Arthur mistook her for the enemy.

For the first time, Guinevere was actually dreading the contest she was presiding over tomorrow...Best Bread Loaf maker of Camelot. "Well George, she piped up instead, have you ever felt so excited?"

"Well, this is nothing much compared to polishing armor, but if you're happy than I am as well."

The End

Thank you all who have taken the time to read this story. Sorry, Guinevere did receive a pretty new sword, but she'd rather be out shooting things with arrows. :-D


End file.
